Muhyiddin İbn-i Arabi/Fususu’l Hikem
*'''Sadaka mal ile olduğu gibi, Tehlil (La ilahe illallah), Tekbir (Allahu Ekber). Tahmid (Elhamdü Lillah), Havkale (La havle ve la kuvvete İlla Billah), Teşbih (Sübhan Allah) ile de olur. Bunlar, zikirlerin en üstünüdür. ('Muhiddin İbni Arabi)'' Muhyiddin İbnü’l-Arabî’nin (ö. 638/1240) bütün fikirlerinin özeti sayılan temel eseri/“Fusûsü’l-hikem” Tasavvuf düşüncesinin temel kitaplarından biri olan eserin tam adı Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem ve ħuśûśü’l-kilem’dir. “Fusûsü’l-hikem” tamlaması “yüzük kaşı (yuvası),göz bebeği, eklem yeri, ön diş” gibi mânalara gelen fassın çoğulu fusûs ile hikmetin çoğulu hikem kelimelerinden meydana gelmiştir. 627’de (1230) Şam’da bulunduğu sırada kendisine vâki olan “mübeşşirât”ta Hz. Peygamber’in elinde bir kitapla görünerek, “Bu hikmetlerin yuvalarını (fusûsü’l-hikem) gösteren bir kitaptır, bunu al ve faydalanacak kimselere açıkla” dediğini nakleden İbnü’l-Arabî eseri kaleme alarak bu nebevî emri yerine getirdiğini belirtir (Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem, s. 47). Müellif daha önce de 586 (1190) yılında Kurtuba’da iken benzer şekilde Hz. Âdem’den Hz. Muhammed’e kadar bütün peygamberlerle, geçmişten kıyamete kadar bu peygamberlere inanan bütün insanları müşahede ettiğini söyler (a.g.e., s. 100; Fütûĥâtü’l-Mekkiyye, III, 323). Diğer eserleri gibi bu eserinin de “nefsin yol açtığı garazlardan münezzeh bir mukaddes makamdan geldiğini” söyleyen İbnü’l-Arabî, kendisinin eserin müellifi değil mütercimi sayılması gerektiğini özellikle ifade eder. Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem, yirmi yedi peygamberin her birinin hikmetlerine izafeten yirmi yedi bölüme ayrılmıştır. Kısa bir mukaddimenin ardından kelime-i Âdemî’deki ilâhî hikmeti anlatan bölümle başlayan eserde sırasıyla kelime-i Şîşî’deki nefsî, kelime-i Nûhî’deki subbûhî, kelime-i İdrîsî’deki kuddûsî, kelime-i İbrâhimî’deki müheymî, kelime-i İshâkī’deki hakkī, kelime-i İsmâilî’deki âlî, kelime-i Ya‘kūbî’deki rûhî, kelime-i Yûsufî’deki nûrî, kelime-i Hûdî’deki ahadî, kelime-i Sâlihî’deki fâtihî, kelime-i Şuaybî’deki kalbî, kelime-i Lûtî’deki melkî, kelime-i Üzeyrî’deki kaderî, kelime-i Îsevî’deki nebevî, kelime-i Süleymânî’deki rahmânî, kelime-i Dâvûdî’deki vücûdî, kelime-i Yûnusî’deki nefesî, kelime-i Eyyûbî’deki gaybî, kelime-i Yahyâvî’deki celâlî, kelime-i Zekeriyyâvî’deki mâlikî, kelime-i İlyâsî’deki înâsî, kelime-i Lokmânî’deki ihsânî, kelime-i Hârûnî’deki imâmî, kelime-i Mûsevî’deki ulvî, kelime-i Hâlidî’deki samedî ve kelime-i Muhammedî’deki ferdî hikmetler anlatılır. Zira İbnü’l-Arabî’ye göre Hz. Muhammed insan nevinin en mükemmel var oluşu olup her şey onunla başlar ve yine onunla son bulur (Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem, s. 214). Eserin üzerine bina edildiği anahtar terim de bu “kelime” (logos) yahut “hakîkat-i Muhammediyye” denilen kavramdır. Buna göre her peygamberin bâtını bir kelimedir, fakat hepsinin sahip olduğu hakikat mertebesi farklıdır. Hakikatlerin hakikati ve küllî kelime ise Hz. Muhammed’in hakikatidir; diğer bütün mertebeler o kelimeden neşet eder, varlık sebeplerini ve bilgilerini ondan alırlar. İbnü’l-Arabî’nin “kelime”den kastı ile geleneksel felsefenin “logos”u arasında yer yer bir paralellik kurulduğu da olur (Haydar el-Âmülî, el-Muķaddimâŧ min Kitabi Naśśi’n-nuśûś H. Corbin – Osman Yahyâ, O. Yahyâ’nın girişi, s. 12-13; Ebü’l-Alâ el-Afîfî, s. 70-97). Eserde esas mihveri teşkil eden ve “tecellî-i evvel, akl-ı evvel, akl-ı kül, vücûd-ı evvel, âdem-i hakîkî, hakîkat-i âdem, rûh-ı a‘zam, mebde-i evvel, sebeb-i evvel, levh-i mahfûz, ümmü’l-kitab” gibi sıfatlarla tanımlanan bu merkez Hz. Muhammed’in bâtınî cevheri, onun hakiki vechesidir. Kısaca eserin ana temasının “insân-ı kâmil” olduğu söylenebilir. Bu bakımdan Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’i zâhirî ve yatay düzlemde bir peygamberler tarihi; bâtınî, metafizik ve dikey düzlemde tasavvufî bir na‘t-ı nebî gibi görmek de mümkündür. Hikmetin asıl kaynağının nebevî olduğuna işaret edilen kitapta baştan sona zâtiyyet, ulûhiyyet, rubûbiyyet, vücûd, mevcûd, izâfî vücûd, adem, âdem, âlem, insân-ı kâmil, hakîkat-i Muhammediyye, hakikat, vahiy, tecelliyât, zuhûr, akıl, ruh, nefis, isimler, sıfatlar, vahdet, kesret, nübüvvet, velâyet, imâmet, ilim, ma‘lûm, şirk, küfür, irade, küllîler, cüzîler, ibadet, kıyamet gibi metafizik konulara İbnü’l-Arabî’nin bakış açısından açıklamalar getirilmektedir. Hz. Âdem ile başlayıp Hz. Muhammed ile son bulan Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’de bölümlerin bir kronolojik sırası olmadığı gibi (meselâ Îsâ bölümü Süleyman bölümünden öncedir) belirli bir fikrî bütünlüğü takip ettiği de söylenemez. Meselâ Nûh, Mûsâ ve Îsâ bölümlerinde ele alınan konularla ilgili peygamberlerin hayatları ve tebliğleri arasında çok sıkı bir irtibat kurulmuşken diğer bazı bölümlerde bölüme adını veren peygamberle anlatılanlar arasında bu derecede bir bağın bulunmadığı göze çarpar. Ayrıca kitapta sahip oldukları hikmet nevileri anlatılan Şît ve Hâlid b. Sinân’ın peygamber oldukları sadece bazı hadislerde zikredilmekte, Lokman ise Kur’an’da peygamberden ziyade bir velî olarak geçmektedir. Bunun yanı sıra metin içinde yer yer bazı tezatlı ve aykırı (paradoksal) ifadelere de rastlanır. Bu tarz metinlerde çokça görülen bu durum, İbnü’l-Arabî’nin eserlerinin en bâriz özelliklerinden olup bir hakikatin farklı mertebelerde farklı şekiller almasının sonuçta bazı farklı ifadelendirmeleri zaruri kılması ile açıklanmıştır (Tahralı, s. 351). Nitekim İbnü’l-Arabî el-Fütûĥâtü’l-Mekkiyye’de bu durumun bütün yazdıkları için geçerli olduğunu, eserlerini maharetli yazarların üslûplarıyla kaleme almadığını, “imlâ-yi ilâhî” ve “ilkā-yi rabbânî” sonucu kendisine ulaşanları geldikleri gibi kaydettiğini ve dolayısıyla edebî açıdan bazı düzensizliklerin görülmesinin tabii ve zaruri olduğunu ileri sürer (el-Fütaĥâtü’l-Mekkiyye, I, 59; II, 456). Ayrıca, “Ben ancak bana ne ilkā edilmişse onu ilkā ettim ve ancak bana ne indirilmişse onu bu satırlara döktüm. Ne nebîyim ne resul, sadece vâris-i nebî ve hâris-i âhiretim” der (Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem, s. 48); kendisine bahşedilen bilgilerin hepsini değil, ancak Hz. Peygamber’in çerçevesini çizerek anlatmasına izin verdiği kadarını açıkladığını da özellikle ifade eder (a.g.e., s. 14). Vefatından yaklaşık on yıl evvel yazıya geçirilen bu esere İbnü’l-Arabî büyük önem verir, çevresindekilere bu eseri diğer risâleleriyle bir arada ciltlemeyip müstakil olarak tutmalarını söylerdi (Müeyyidüddin el-Cendî, s. 5). İbnü’l-Arabî, eserlerinin kendi hazırladığı listeleri olan el-Fihrist’te Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’i 187., el-İcâze’de 194. sırada zikreder; et-Tenezzülâtü’l-Mevśıliyye adlı eserinde de buna atıfta bulunur. Eserin, el-Fütûĥâtü’l-Mekkiyye’nin özellikle II. cildinin 357-377. sayfaları arasında özetlenmiş olduğu görülür ki bu da Fütûĥât’ın bir bakıma Fuśûś’un şerhi olduğunu gösterir. Ele aldığı meselelerin zor anlaşılır olmasının yanı sıra dil olarak da çok muammalı bir yapıya sahip bulunan eser üzerine birçok şerh ve reddiye yazılmıştır. İslâm tarihinde bu kitap kadar üzerinde lehte ve aleyhte tartışmalar yapılmış bir başka esere rastlamak güçtür. Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’i şerhedebilmek bazı âriflerin en büyük emelini oluştururken bazılarına göre de okunması çok tehlikeli bir kitaptır. Nitekim İbnü’l-Arabî de, “Bizim ıstılahlarımızı ve dilimizi anlamayanlara kitaplarımız haramdır” der. En önde gelen talebesi Sadreddin Konevî, şeyhin eserlerinin mükemmel bir özeti ve kaleme aldıklarının hâtimesi, kendisine “nâzil olanların” da sonu olan bu kitabın Allah’ı bilmeye dair olduğunu, makām-ı Muhammedî menbaından zât, yani cem‘u’l-ahadî meşrebi üzere geldiğini söyler. Ona göre, zevk-i Muhammedî’nin özünde topluca ve bütün büyük evliya ve enbiyada ayrı ayrı bulunan zevklerin kaynaklarına işaret eden eser, bu nebevî kaynaklara gözünü çevirmiş olan kimseleri irşat etmek gayesiyle yazılmıştır. Böyle bir kitabın sırlarına, bütün bu zevkleri tadarak fütuhat ve keşfe sahip olanlar vâkıf olabilirler. Bu sebeple Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’i şerhedebilmek bile ilâhî bir ilham ve müellifiyle ruhanî ittisâli gerektirir (Kitâbü’l-Fükûk, s. 180-184). Abdullah Bosnevî de eserin hâtem-i velâyet-i Muhammediyye’nin -ki Şeyh-i Ekber’in kendisidir- bâtını olan velâyet-i külliyye-i Muhammediyye’nin zevki üzerine bulunduğunu, bu zevke sahip olmayanlarca kınandığını söyleyerek bunu ancak ıttılâ-ı ilâhî ve keşf-i rabbânî ile anlamanın mümkün olduğunu, resmî ilimlerin kuralları, aklî ve mantıkî delillerle bunu anlamanın imkânsızlığını özellikle vurgular (Tecelliyâtü arâǿisi’n-nuśûś, I, 7; II, 489). Eserin Sadreddin Konevî tarafından yazılan ilk nüshası İstanbul Türk ve İslâm Eserleri Müzesi’nde bulunmaktadır (nr. 1933). 630 (1233) tarihli bu en eski nüshanın zahriyesinde eserin, kâtipliğini yapan Konevî tarafından İbnü’l-Arabî’ye okunarak mukabelesinin yapıldığını gösteren semâ kaydı yer almaktadır. Sivas Beyi Kadı Burhâneddin’in İbnü’l-Arabî takipçisi olmasına, Konevî’nin talebelerinin kendisine hocaları tarafından istinsah edilen bir Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem nüshasını göndermelerinin vesile olduğu bilinmektedir (Esterâbâdî, s. 355). Kadı Burhâneddin’e bugün elde bulunan bu nüshanın mı, yoksa Konevî’nin istinsah ettiği diğer bir nüshanın mı gönderildiği belli değildir. Türk ve İslâm Eserleri Müzesi’nde (nr. 1882) ve Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi’nde (Cârullah Efendi, nr. 986) bulunan nüshalar da eserin bilinen en eski yazma nüshalarındandır. İlk defa Kahire (1252) ve İstanbul’da (1304) yayımlanan eserin tahkikli neşri Ebü’l-Alâ el-Afîfî tarafından yapılmıştır (Kahire 1946). Bu yayımda Konevî nüshasına müracaat edilmediği gibi metin Afîfî’nin tercihleri doğrultusunda harekelendirilip notlandırıldığından ilim çevrelerince ihtiyatla kullanılmaktadır. Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem Farsça, Türkçe, Urduca ve İngilizce’ye (The Bezels of Visdom, trc. R. W. J. Austin York 1980) tam metin olarak; Fransızca (La sagesse de prophètes, trc. Titus Burckhardt 1955), Almanca (trc. Hans Kofler) ve Rusça’ya (trc. Alexander Kynsh) kısmen tercüme edilmiştir. Muhtasarı. Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem bizzat İbnü’l-Arabî tarafından Naķşü’l-Fuśûś adıyla özetlenmiştir. Bu eserin kâtipliğini, İbnü’l-Arabî’nin talebelerinden İsmâil b. Sevdekîn üstlenmiştir. Bundan dolayı bazı araştırmacılar bu özetlemenin İbn Sevdekîn tarafından yapıldığını iddia etmişlerdir. Eserde ibarenin lafzan ihtisar edilmesinden çok fikirlerin özetlenmesi yoluna gidilmiştir. Kütüphanelerde birçok nüshası bulunan Naķşü’l-Fuśûś, Resâǿilü İbn ǾArabî içerisinde basılmıştır (Haydarâbâd 1948, II, 27. risâle). Bu muhtasar üzerine bazı şerhler yazılmıştır. Şemseddin b. Şerefeddin ed-Dihlevî’nin 795 (1392) yılında Arapça olarak yazdığı şerh (W. Chittick, MW, CLXXXII 1992, s. 225), Molla Câmî’nin Naķdü’n-nuśûś fî şerĥi Naķşi’l-Fuśûś adlı Arapça ve Farsça karışık eseri (nşr. W. Chittick, Tahran 1977), Ni‘metullah Velî’nin şerhi (nşr. N. M. Herevî, Deh Risâle-i Mütercem-i İbn ǾArabî içinde, s. 81-138), Şerîf b. Nâsır el-Hüseynî’nin MeŧâliǾu’n-Naķş ve’n-Nuśûś’u (Bursa Eski Yazma ve Basma Eserler Ktp., Hüseyin Çelebi, nr. 460), Ankaravî’nin Zübdetü’l-fuhûs fî nakşi’l-Fusûs adlı Türkçe tercüme ve şerhi (İstanbul 1328), Muhibbullah İlâhâbâdî’nin ǾAķāǿidü’l-ĥavâśś’ı (W. Chittick, MW, CLXXX1I 1992, s. 234), Muhammed Nûr el-Arabî’nin Ferecü’n-nüfûs fî şerĥi Naķşi’l-Fuśûś adlı eseri (Süleymaniye Ktp., Yahya Efendi, nr. 2397, vr. 1-23), Abdullah b. Ahmed el-Cenâhî’nin isimsiz bir şerhiyle (Beyazıt Devlet Ktp., nr. 3758) müellifi meçhul diğer bazı şerhler (Edirne Selimiye Ktp., nr. 615; Süleymaniye Ktp., Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 1438) bunlar arasında sayılabilir. Naķşü’l-Fuśûś W. Chittick tarafından İngilizce’ye tercüme edilmiştir (“Ibn al-‘Arabî’s Own Summary of the Fusûs”, Journal of the Muhyiddin İbn al-Arabi Society, I, 30-93). Şerhleri. Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’i bir şerhin yardımı olmadan anlamak neredeyse imkânsız görüldüğü için bugüne kadar yüzden fazla şerhi yapılmıştır. Bunların ilki, İbnü’l-Arabî’nin talebesi İsmâil b. Sevdekîn’e ait olup sadece “İdrîs Fassı”nın açıklandığı bir şerhtir (Süleymaniye Ktp., Fâtih, nr. 5322, vr. 217b-226b). Sadreddin Konevî’nin Kitâbü’l-Fükûk fî esrâri müstenidâti ĥikemi’l-Fuśûś adlı eseri ise (nşr. M. Hocevî, Tahran 1992) bir şerh olmaktan çok eserin arka planını vermeye çalışan ve Fuśûś’un anlaşılmasına katkısı büyük olan teorik bir çalışmadır. Konevî’nin en-Nuśûś fî taĥķīķi’ŧ-ŧavri’l-maħśûś adlı eseri (nşr. Seyyid Celâleddîn-i Âştiyânî, Tahran 1983), iddia edildiği gibi Fuśûś’a bir nazîre olmayıp Konevî’nin yukarıda adı geçen eserinin bir mukaddimesi gibidir. İbnü’l-Arabî’nin diğer talebesi Afîfüddin et-Tilimsânî’nin eseri de Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’in bazı yerlerine düşülen haşiyelerden ibarettir (Süleymaniye Ktp., Yahyâ Efendi, nr. 2654, vr. la-75b). İbnü’l-Arabî’nin önde gelen talebeleri tarafından yapılan bu çalışmalar daha sonra yazılan şerhlere kaynaklık etmiştir. Konevî’nin Fuśûś derslerine devam eden Fahreddîn-i Irâkī’nin her dersten sonra odasına murakabeye çekildiği ve “lem‘a” adını verdiği bazı beyitler inşad ettiği rivayet edilir. Irâkī, dersler sona erince söylediği bütün beyitleri Fuśûś’un bölümleri sayısınca yirmi yedi bölüme ayırmış ve meşhur eseri LemaǾât böyle meydana gelmiştir. Bu ilginç yakınlıktan dolayı LemaǾât’ın bir bakıma manzum bir Fuśûś şerhi olduğu söylenir (GAL Supll., II, 792-793). Fuśûś’un ikinci nesil sarihlerinin başında Konevî’nin talebesi Cendî gelir (ö. 691/1292 ?). Cendî’nin metinle irtibatlı ilk tam şerh olma özelliği taşıyan ve metnin diliyle ilgilenmekten çok İbnü’l-Arabî’nin metafizik ve kozmolojik görüşlerine ağırlık veren bu şerhi, İran’daki iki nüshaya dayanılarak Seyyid Celâleddin Âştiyânî tarafından yayımlanmıştır (Meşhed 1982). Yazıcıoğlu Mehmed’in bu şerh üzerine el-Müntehâ Ǿale’l-Fuśûś adlı Arapça bir ta‘likatı bulunmaktadır (Süleymaniye Ktp., Pertev Paşa, nr. 293). Abdullah Bosnevî, Cendî’nin Fuśûś mukaddimesinde “taayyün-i evvel” mertebesinin karşılığı olarak elifi mi yoksa hemzeyi mi aldığı konusunun kendisine sorulması üzerine onun görüşünü açıklayan bir risâle kaleme almıştır (Süleymaniye Ktp., Cârullah Efendi, nr. 2129, vr. 158a-159b). Cendî’nin hemen ardından Hüseyin b. Abdullah el-Abbâsî el-Ħuśûś bi-edâti’n-nuśûś fî şerĥi’l-Fuśûś adlı bir şerh yazmıştır (İÜ Ktp., AY, nr. 4480). Cendî’nin talebesi Abdürrezzâk el-Kâşânî’nin şerhi metnin dilini anlamaya fazla bir yardımı olmamakla birlikte fikri açıklamada önemli bir şerhtir. Birçok yazmaları bulunan bu eser, ilki 1891 yılında Kahire’de olmak üzere birçok defa basılmıştır. T. Izutsu’nun, İbnü’l-Arabî’nin ontolojisini mukayeseli olarak İncelediği Sutism and Taoism adlı eserinin temel kaynağı bu şerhtir Yukarıda anılan şerhler, dil ve gramer özellikleri gibi konulara temas etmeden doğrudan fikrî izahlar yapan ve bu yönleriyle de dağınık ve öğretim açısından takibi zor olmakla beraber mânayı yakalama hususunda aşılamayan şerhlerdir. Kâşânî’nin talebesi Dâvûd-i Kayserî’nin (ö. 751/1350) MaŧlaǾu ħusûśi’l-kilem adlı şerhi esas metni takip ederek açıklayan ilk düzenli çalışmadır ve bu açıdan en kullanışlı şerh olarak görülür. İlk defa Tahran’da (1229 hş.), ertesi yıl Bombay’da basılan bu şerhin özellikle on iki bölümden oluşan “Mukaddimât” kısmı, sûfîlerin varlık görüşleri üzerine en derli toplu giriş olmasından dolayı Risâletü’l-vücûd, Risâletü vaĥdeti’l-vücûd, Risâletü vaśfi’l-vücûd, el-Uśûl fi’t-taśavvuf, Risâle fi’l-ġayb ve’l-Ǿayn şeklinde değişik isimlerle anılarak müstakil bir eser gibi değerlendirilmiş ve üzerine ayrı çalışmalar yapılmıştır. Bedreddin Simâvî bu mukaddimenin bir nüshasının kenarına kendi ta‘likatıni düşmüş (İÜ Ktp., AY, nr. 2982), Şeyh Muhammed Fahrülulemâ-i Kürdistânî (ö. 1886) mukaddimeyi Farsça’ya çevirip şerhetmiş (nşr. Mahmûd Fâzıl, Meşhed 1981), en son Seyyid Celâleddin Âştiyânî tarafından yine Farsça olarak üzerine geniş bir felsefî-tasavvufî şerh yazılmıştır (2. bs., Tahran 1991). Dâvûd-i Kayserî’nin şerhi, İslâm dünyasının geleneksel medreselerinde umumiyetle en yüksek irfan dersleri için tercih edilen ve bugüne kadar da okutulmaya devam edilen bir metin olmuştur. Şerhin mukaddimesi üzerine Âgā Muhammed Rızâ Kumşehrî’nin geniş bir ta‘likatı vardır. Kum’daki hocalığı sırasında uzunca bir süre bu kitabı okutan Âyetullah Humeynî’nin de bu şerh üzerine Arapça bir ta‘likatı bulunmaktadır (Tahran 1985). Yine ikinci nesil şârihleri arasında yer alan Alâüddevle-i Simnânî’nin (veya talebesi Seyyid Eşref) yazdığı şerhin tek nüshası Tahran Üniversitesi Kütüphanesi’ndedir (Bestâmî Râd, nr. 964). Muhammed el-Virâdî’nin kaleme aldığı şerhin Bosnevî tarafından istinsah edilen bir nüshası Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi’nde kayıtlıdır (Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 250). Ebü’l-Muîn Abdullah b. Ahmed el-Buhârî’nin de Meşâriķu’n-nuśûś el-bâĥiŝ Ǿan ġavâmizi’l-Fuśûś adında bir şerhi vardır (Süleymaniye Ktp., Esad Efendi, nr. 1539). Fuśûś ilk olarak yine aynı dönemde Rükneddin Mes‘ûd eş-Şîrâzî tarafından Farsça’ya çevrilerek şerhedilmiştir (Nuśûśü’l-ħuśûś fî tercemeti’l-Fuśûś, nşr. R. A. Mazlûmî, Tahran 1980). Bu eseri el-Emîrü’l-kebîr Ali b. Şehâbeddin el-Hüseynî el-Hemedânî’nin Farsça – Arapça şerhi takip eder (Süleymaniye Ktp., Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 2794, vr. 503a-677a). Hâce Muhammed Pârsâ’nın şerhi olarak neşredilen metnin (nşr. Celîl-i Misgernejâd, Tahran 1987) Pârsâ’nın mı yoksa Hemedânî’nin mi olduğu, Rükneddin Mes‘ûd eş-Şîrâzî ile Baba Rükne’nin aynı kişiler olup olmadığı ve İbnü’l-Arabî’nin fikirlerine karşı olan Alâüddevle-i Simnânî’nin Fuśûś’a şerh yazmış olmasının doğruluk derecesi gibi meseleler ilim çevrelerince tartışılan konulardır. Yine bu dönemde kaleme alınan İbn Abbâd er-Rundî’nin şerhiyle Şiî âlimi Haydar-ı Âmülî’nin Naśśü’n-nuśûś fî şerĥi’l-Fuśûś adlı şerhi (Süleymaniye Ktp., Cârullah Efendi, nr. 1033) bugüne ulaşan şerhlerdendir. Âmülî’nin şerhi bazı yazarlarca Şiî ve Sünnî irfanlarının birleşme noktası olarak görülmüştür. Bunların yanı sıra Kemâleddin İbnü’z-Zemelkânî ile Muhib el-Makdisî es-Sâlihî’nin de esere şerh yazdıkları söylenmektedir (Osman Yahyâ, I, 240-257). Süleyman b. Muhammed es-Sadrî el-Konevî adlı bir kişi tarafından yazılan 829 (1425-26) tarihli en-Nuśûś fî esrâri’l-Fuśûś adlı Arapça şerh Türk ve İslâm Eserleri Müzesi’ndedir (nr. 1883). Fuśûś’u şerhetme geleneği XIV ve XV. yüzyılların ardından günümüze kadar sürdürülmüştür. Bunların en meşhurları Molla Câmî, Sofyalı Bâlî Efendi, Abdullah Bosnevî, Abdülganî en-Nablusî, Yâkub Han Kâşgarî ve Ahmet Avni Konuk’un şerhleridir. Eserde geçen bazı beyitler üzerine de müstakil şerhler yazılmıştır (meselâ bk. Hâce Ubeydullah Ahrâr’ın şerhi, Müze-i Millî-i Pakistan, nr. 246). Fuśûś’un günümüze kadar yapılan şerhlerinin eksik bir listesi Osman Yahyâ tarafından düzenlenmiştir (Histoire et classification de l’ceuvre d’Ibn Arabi, I, 240-257). Türkçe Tercüme ve Şerhleri. Bilindiği kadarıyla Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’in Türkçe’ye ilk tercümesi, Yazıcıoğlu Mehmed’in el-Müntehâ adlı ta‘likatını (yk. bk.) kardeşi Ahmed Bîcan’ın genişleterek çevirmesiyle gerçekleştirilmiştir (Süleymaniye Ktp., Kılıç Ali Paşa, nr. 630). 1453 veya 1466 yılında Gelibolu’da tamamlanan bu tercümede Ahmed Bîcan konu dışı ilâvelerle esas metinden uzaklaştığı için eser Bahâîzâde Abdürrahîm-i Nakşibendî adında bir kişi tarafından Lübb-i Müntehâ-yı Fuśûś ismiyle hulâsa edilmiştir (TSMK, Emanet Hazinesi, nr. 1251). Bayezid Halîfe, Dede Ömer Rûşenî’nin yanında girdiği halvetten sonra Fuśûś üzerine önce Arapça bir şerh kaleme almış, daha sonra bu kitaptan ilham alarak Sırr-ı Cânân adını verdiği Türkçe bir eser yazmış, 5500’ü aşkın beyitten oluşan eserde Fuśûś’un bazı konularını nazmetmiştir (Millet Ktp., Ali Emîrî, Manzum, nr. 937). Eserin başka bir dile manzum olarak çevrilip şerhedilmesi, daha sonraki yıllarda Nasrullah Nusretî tarafından Cünûnü’l-mecânîn adıyla Farsça’da ve Michael Sells tarafından kısmen İngilizce’de denenmiştir. III. Murad’ın rüyası üzerine Zeyrek Ağa’nın emriyle Nev‘î’nin hazırladığı Türkçe Fuśûś tercümesine bizzat padişah tarafından Keşfü’l-hicâb min vechi’l-kitâb adı verilmiştir (İÜ Ktp., TY, nr. 2132). 1002 (1593) yılında tamamlanan bu tercümede Cendî, Kayserî ve Câmî şerhlerinden de faydalanan Nev‘î’ye Şeyh Şâban Efendi de yardımcı olmuştur. İsmâil Ankaravî, daha önce adı geçen Naķşü’l-Fuśûś’u Zübdetü’l-fuhûs fî şerhi Nakşi’l-Fusûs adıyla Türkçe’ye çevirip şerhetmiştir. Abdullah Bosnevî’nin Tecelliyyâtü arâisi’n-nusûs adıyla yaptığı ilk Türkçe Fuśûś şerhi ise ilmî muhitte çok tutulmuş ve iki defa basılmıştır (Bulak 1252; İstanbul 1290). Bosnevî bu şerhini önce Arapça olarak yazmıştır (Süleymaniye Ktp., Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 1247). Şon zamanlarda İngilizce’ye çevrilen bu şerh yanlışlıkla İsmâil Hakkı Bursevî’ye nisbet edilerek yayımlanmıştır (Ismail Hakkı Bursevi’s Translation of and Commentary on Fusus al-Hikam, trc, Bülent Rauf, I-1V, Oxford 1986-1991). Dâvudzâde Saîd el-Harpûtî eş-Şa‘bânî’nin Gülzâr-ı Fusûsü’l-hikem adıyla yaptığı Türkçe bir şerhten Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı bahsetmektedir (Konya Mevlânâ Müzesi, A. Gölpınarlı, nr. 210). Ahmet Avni Konuk’un tercüme ve şerhi, Mustafa Tahralı ve Selçuk Eraydın tarafından yeni harflere aktarılıp gerekli notlar, önsöz, indeks ve lugatçeler de ilâve edilerek neşredilmiştir (Fusûsü’l-Hikem Tercüme ve Şerhi, I-IV, İstanbul 1987-1992). Ali Selahattin Bey’in (Yiğitoğlu) yaptığı bir Fuśûś tercümesi 1944 yılında Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı’nca yayımlanmak üzere satın alınmış, ancak bunun yerine M. Nuri Gençosman’ın çevirisi basılmıştır (İstanbul 1952, 4. bs., 1990; Danışman, s. 158). Bu çeviri iddia edilenin aksine çok muğlaktır. Hilmi Ziya Ülken İslâm Düşüncesi (İstanbul 1946) adlı eserinde Fuśûś’u Konuk tercümesinden özetlemiştir (s. 309-321). Şemseddin Yeşil de Şeyh-i Ekber Muhyiddin-i Arabî Hakikat Nasıl Anlatıyor: Fusûsü’l-Hikem adlı kitabında (İstanbul 1959) sadece “Âdem Fassı” üzerine bazı açıklamalarda bulunmuştur. Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’e Yöneltilen Eleştiriler. Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’de ele alınan konuların anlaşılması yazıldığı günden itibaren bir problem olmuştur. Eser, Abdullah Bosnevî’nin de belirttiği gibi, mutasavvıfların “velâyet-i Muhammedi menbaı ve zât meşrebi” dedikleri makamdan olduğu için bu makamın neşvesine sahip olmayanlar tarafından tenkit edilmesi gayet tabiidir. Zira menbaının velâyet-i Muhammedî olduğu iddiası, onun zahirî konumunda nübüvvet-i Muhammedi’ye nisbetle meselenin tamamen bâtın vechesiyle ilgili olunacağına işaret eder. Bu eserin, ilm-i bâtın içerisindeki meşreplerden “ef‘âl” yahut “sıfat” neşvesinde değil “zât” neşvesinde olduğunun ileri sürülmesi de yine öncelikle bu makamın diliyle konuşulacağının ifadesidir. Bu durumda eseri tenkit edecek kimsenin ya onunla aynı hali yaşaması veya buna benzer hallere vâkıf olması gerekir. Eser hakkında otuzu aşkın reddiye, bir o kadar da müdafaanâme yazılmış olmasının temelinde bu hususun bulunduğu gözden uzak tutulmamalıdır. Müellifin şahsına yöneltilen hemen hemen bütün tenkitler Fuśûś’ta söylediklerinden dolayıdır. İlk eleştiri, Muhammed b. Ömer b. Ali el-Kâmilî ed-Dimaşkî (ö. 652/1254) tarafından müellifin vefatından birkaç yıl sonra yöneltilmiştir. Bu eleştiriyi, EşiǾǾatü’n-nuśûś fî hetki estâri’l-Fuśûś adlı risâlesiyle Ahmed b. İbrâhim el-Vâsıtî el-Hanbelî’nin reddiyesi takip eder (Süleymaniye Ktp., Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 2734, vr. 81b-91b). İbn Teymiyye’nin Ĥaķīķatü meźhebi’l-ittiĥâdiyyîn ev vaĥdeti’l-vücûd adlı eserinde yönelttiği şiddetli tenkitler genelde vahdet-i vücûd, hâtemü’l-evliyâ, ricâlü’l-gayb, Firavun’un imanı, putlara tapınma, âlem-i gayba muttali olma konuları etrafında cereyan eder. İbnü’l-Arabi’nin tam olarak doğru nakledilmeyen bazı sözlerini merâtibe tâbi tutmadan değerlendiren İbn Teymiyye sonuçta onu, “eş-Şeyhü’l-ekber” (en büyük şeyh) şeklindeki meşhur lakabını “eş-Şeyhü’l-ekfer”e (en kâfir şeyh) çevirerek tekfir eder (İbn Teymiyye Külliyatı, II, 35, 42, 127, 128, 147-374). Bunun ardından Beyûnü’l-ĥükm mâ fi’l-Fuśûś adlı kitabıyla Abdüllatîf b. Abdullah es-Suûdî’nin tenkitleri gelir (Süleymaniye Ktp., Fâtih, nr. 2266). Alâeddin Muhammed el-Buhârî’nin eleştirilerinin yer aldığı Fażîĥatü’l-mülĥidîn ve naśîĥatü’l-muvaĥĥidîn adlı eser Reddü’l-Fuśûś (Atıf Efendi Ktp., nr. 1269), er-Risâle fi’r-red Ǿalâ Fuśûśi İbn ǾArabî (Beyazıt Devlet Ktp., nr. 3445) vb. on değişik isim altında meşhur olmuş ve yanlış olarak Sa‘deddin et-Teftâzânî’ye nisbet edilmiştir. Risâle fî vaĥdeti’l-vücûd adıyla basılan bu eser (İstanbul 1304) Lutfullah el-Kādî tarafından Türkçe’ye tercüme edilmiştir (Süleymaniye Ktp., Fâtih, nr. 2916). Alâeddin el-Buhârî’nin eserinde de temel olarak yine vahdet-i vücûd, feyiz ve sudûr meselesi, Allah’tan başkasına ibadet etmek ve ulûhiyyet davasında bulunmak gibi konularla ilgili tenkitler yapılmış ve İbnü’l-Arabî için “ekferü’l-kâfirîn” (kâfirlerin en kâfiri) tabiri kullanılmıştır. Bedreddin İbnü’l-Ehdel’in Keşfü’l-ġıŧâǿ adlı reddiyesinde (Süleymaniye Ktp., Reîsülküttâb Mustafa Efendi, nr. 497) Fuśûś aleyhindeki fetvalara yer verilmiştir. İbn Haldûn’a izâfe edilen Şifâǿü’s-sâǾil adlı eseri neşreden Muhammed Tancî, kitabın sonuna İbn Haldûn’a ait olduğu söylenen bir fetva sûreti koymuştur. Bu fetvada İbn Haldûn, Fuśûś ve Fütûĥat nüshalarının yakılmak veya suya atılmak suretiyle kâğıt ve mürekkebinin dahi yok edilerek eserin tamamıyla ortadan kaldırılmasının gerektiği hükmünü vermektedir. Şiddetli üslubuyla sûfîler aleyhinde yedi ayrı eleştiri kaleme alan İbrâhim b. Ömer el-Bikāî’nin özellikle Tenbîhü’l-ġabî Ǿalâ tekfîri İbni’l-ǾArabî (Süleymaniye Ktp., Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 2734, vr. 39-68), Taĥźîrü’l-Ǿibâd (Süleymaniye Ktp., Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 2734, vr. 69-80) ve Tehdîmü’l-erkân (Ezher Ktp., nr. 188) adlı eserleri Fuśûś’un tenkidi mahiyetindedir. İbn Kemal’in müzakerecisi Sinoplu Abdülbârî b. Turhan’ın Ĥayâtü’l-ķulûb adlı eseri ve fetvası İbn Kemal’in fetvasının aksine (Atay, s. 267-268) Fuśûś’un aleyhinedir. Fâtih Camii’nde hatiplik yapan İbrâhim b. Muhammed el-Halebî, Tesfîhü’l-ġabî fî tekfîri İbn ǾArabî, NiǾmetü’ź-źerîǾa fî nuśreti’ş-şerîǾa (Süleymaniye Ktp., Fâtih, nr. 2880) ve Dürretü’l-muvaĥĥidîn ve riddetü’l-mülĥidîn (Köprülü Ktp., nr. 720, vr. 1-83) adlı reddiyelerinde Fuśûś müellifinin, “Âlem Hakk’ın sûretinden ibarettir”; “Herhangi bir şeye ibadet eden kimse Allah’a ibadet etmiştir”; “Halkı Hakk’a davet etmek halkı kandırmaktır”; “Allah zâhirin ve bâtının aynıdır” ve “Allah eşyanın aynıdır” gibi sözlerinin bizzat kendisi tarafından yapılan açıklamalarını göz ardı ederek onu tekfir eder. Ali el-Kārî de Ferrü’l-Ǿavn min müddeǾî îmâni FirǾavn (İstanbul 1293; Kahire 1964) ve Kitâbü Reddi’l-Fuśûś (Risâle fî vaĥdeti’l-vücûd, İstanbul 1293) adlı eserlerinde sekizi vahdet-i vücûd, on sekizi de diğer konularla ilgili olmak üzere toplam yirmi altı itirazla bu kervana katılacağını bildirir. Ali el-Kārî’nin ikinci eserine şu hükümlerle son vermesi çok düşündürücüdür: “Eğer sen gerçek mümin isen İbnü’l-Arabî cemaatinin küfrüne kāil olman gerekir. Onlara selâm verme ve selâmlarını alma. Çünkü onlar yahudi ve hıristiyanlardan daha şerîrdir. Aksadıklarında onlara ‘yerhamükellah’ bile deme. Öldüklerinde de cenazelerine gitme… Dârülislâmda onları da bu gibi kitaplarını da yakmak lâzımdır” (Risâle fî vaĥdeti’l-vücûd, s. 114). İmâm-ı Rabbânî, Mektûbât’ının 314. mektubunda müellifin bazı görüşlerini eleştirir. Mehmet İhsan Oğuz, İslâm Tasavvufunda Vahdet-i Vücûd (Kastamonu 1976) adlı eserinde Rabbânî’nin görüşlerine dayanarak eseri ve müellifini tenkit etmiştir. Fuśûś’a ta‘likat yazan iki çağdaş ilim adamından Ebü’l-Alâ el-Afîfî de bazı meselelerde müellife muhalefet ederken Muhammmed Gurâb çok daha ilginç bir yaklaşımla eserdeki bir kısım sözlerin ve hatta Fuśûś’un ona ait olamayacağını ileri sürer. İbnü’l-Arabî’yi ve eserlerini tenkit edenler arasında L. Massignon gibi şarkiyatçılar da vardır. Bütün bu tenkitlerin ortak özelliği, hemen hemen hepsinin yukarıda sayılan konular etrafında toplanması, müellifin sözünü aynen nakletmemeleri ve genel hatları itibariyle de üslûplarının çok sert olmasıdır. Bu reddiyelerin yanı sıra değişik zamanlarda eser aleyhine verilmiş toplam 138 fetva bulunmaktadır. Bu fetvalarda İbnü’l-Arabî’nin fikirlerinin bid‘at ve dalâlet, Fuśûś’un her kelimesinin küfür olduğuna ve yalnız bu fikirlere inananların değil onları beğenenlerin de kâfir olacağına dair hükümler yer almaktadır. Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’i Müdafaa İçin Yazılan Eserler. Fuśûś merkezli olarak müellife yapılan tenkitlere şeyhin fikirlerini benimseyen âlimler tarafından cevaplar verilmiştir. Abdülgaffâr b. Ahmed el-Kavsî’nin (ö. 708/ 1308) Kitâbü’l-Vaĥîd’i bu tür eserlerin ilkidir (Rabat, el-Hizânetü’l-âmme, nr. 974). Daha sonra Abdullah b. Es‘ad el-Yâfiî’nin Kitâbü’l-İrşâd’ı gelir (Süleymaniye Ktp., Lâleli, nr. 1512/98-99). Aynı doğrultuda Sirâceddin Ömer el-Hindî er-Red Ǿalâ men enkere Ǿale’l-Ǿârifîn (Süleymaniye Ktp., Cârullah Efendi, nr. 2070), Muhammed el-Mizcâcî de Hidâyetü’l-ħaliķ ilâ ehde’l-mesâlik (Süleymaniye Ktp., Bağdatlı Vehbi Efendi, nr. 646, vr. 1-109) adlı kitaplarını yazmışlardır. Fîrûzâbâdî, Risâle Ǿale’l-muǾteridîn Ǿalâ Muĥyiddîn adlı eseriyle bu tartışmalara katılmış, onun talebesi Ali b. İbrâhim Kāri’ el-Bağdadî de ed-Dürrü’ŝ-ŝemîn fî menâķıbi’ş-Şeyħ Muĥyiddîn adlı eserinde şeyhi müdafaa etmiştir. Fuśûś şârihi Alâeddin Ali b. Ahmed el-Mehâimî, Risâle fi’r-red Ǿalâ baǾżı men enkere Ǿalâ ehli’ŧ-ŧarîķ adlı risâlesini müellifi savunma gayesiyle yazmıştır (İÜ Ktp., AY, nr. 281, vr. 23-45). Akşemseddin Risâletü’n-nûriyye’sinde İbnü’l-Arabî’nin bazı görüşlerini tenkit edenlere cevap vermiş, Celâleddin ed-Devvânî Firavun’un imanı konusunda İbnü’l-Arabî’yi desteklemek için Risâle fî îmâni FirǾavn adlı bir risâle kaleme almıştır (Kahire 1964). Celâleddin es-Süyûtî Bikāî’ye, yazdığı kitabın adıyla karşılık vererek Tenbîhü’l-ġabî fî tebriǿeti İbni’l-ǾArabî’yi yazmış (nşr. A. Hasan Mahmûd, Kahire 1990), Ali b. Meymûn el-Mağribî aynı doğrultuda Risâle fi’l-intiśâr li’ş-Şeyħ Muĥyiddîn’i kaleme almıştır (Bursa Eski Yazma ve Basma Eserler Ktp., Genel, nr. 1489, vr. 1-30). Yavuz Sultan Selim de bu tartışmalara tarafsız kalmayarak Edirne’de Molla Câmî’nin talebelerinden Şeyh Muhammed b. Hamîdüddin el-Mekkî’den bir kitap yazmasını istemiş, bunun üzerine Şeyh Mekkî Farsça olarak el-Cânibü’l-ġarbî fî ĥalli müşkilâti İbn ǾArabî adlı eserini kaleme almıştır (Tahran 1985). Bu eser, Muhammed b. Abdürresûl el-Berzencî el-Medenî tarafından bazı ilâveler yapılarak el-Câźibü’l-ġaybî ile’l-cânibi’l-ġarbî adıyla Arapça’ya (Süleymaniye Ktp., Lâleli, nr. 1352), Mirzazâde Ahmed Neylî tarafından da el-Fazlü’l-vehbî adıyla Türkçe’ye (Süleymaniye Ktp., Uşşâkî Tekkesi, nr. 315) tercüme edilmiştir. Şeyh Mekkî’nin aynı konuda ǾAynü’l-ĥayât adlı bir eseri daha bulunmaktadır (TSMK, III. Ahmed, nr. 1549). Ulvân el-Hamevî’nin er-Risâle fi’d-difâǾ Ǿan İbnil-ǾArabî’si de bir İbnü’l-Arabî müdafaanâmesidir (Berlin Ktp., nr. 2852). Abdülvehhâb eş-Şa‘rânî, el-Kibrîtü’l-aĥmer ve el-Ķavlü’l-mübîn adlı eserlerinde İbnü’l-Arabî’yi savunur. Devvânî’nin yukarıda adı geçen Risâle fî îmâni FirǾavn adlı eserini tenkit eden Ali el-Kārî’ye Abdullah Bosnevî müstakil bir risâle ile cevap vermiştir (Süleymaniye Ktp., Cârullah Efendi, nr. 2129). Molla Câmî, “Onun aleyhinde bulunanların çoğu ya taklit ve taassuplarından ya da onun tabirlerini anlayamadıkları için böyle yaparlar. Şeyh burada öyle hakikatlere yer vermiştir ki onları başka hiçbir kitapta bulmak mümkün değildir. Böyle mânalar bu sûfıyye taifesinin hiçbirinden zuhura gelmemiştir” diyerek görüşünü bildirir (Lâmiî, s. 623). Kâtib Çelebi, Mîzânü’l-hak fî ihtiyâri’l-ehak adlı eserinde muhaliflerine karşı İbnü’l-Arabî’yi müdafaa eder. İmâm-ı Rabbânî’nin halifelerinden Hâce Hord, şeyhinin tenkitlerine katılmayarak İbnü’l-Arabî’nin fikirleri doğrultusundaki Risâle-i Nûr-ı Vaĥdet’i yazar (nşr. W. Chittick, İrannâme içinde, sy. IX (1993), s. 101-120). İbrâhim b. Hasan eş-Şehrezûrî el-Kûrânî, er-Reddü’l-metîn Ǿani’ş-Şeyħ Muĥyiddîn (İskenderiye Ktp., nr. 3758/42) ve el-İcâze ve’n-naśîĥa (İÜ Ktp., AY, nr. 3239) adlı iki eser kaleme alır. Mevlânâ Seyyid Hâşim el-Bahrânî, Risâle fî taĥķīķi kelâmi İbn ǾArabi (Süleymaniye Ktp., Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 1362/12) adlı eserinde İbnü’l-Arabî’nin Fuśûś’taki sözlerini anlamanın kolay olmadığını, bu sebeple de birçok kimsenin onu yanlış değerlendirdiğini söyler. Abdülganî en-Nablusî, es-Sırrü’l-muħtebîǾ fî đariĥi İbn ǾArabî (Süleymaniye Ktp., Esad Efendi, nr. 3606, vr. 126b-129b), er-Reddü’l-metîn Ǿalâ muntaķıśi’l-Ǿârif Muĥyiddîn (Süleymaniye Ktp., Esad Efendi, nr. 1689, vr. 1-55b) ve el-Vücûdü’l-ĥaķ (nşr. Bekrî Alâeddin, Şam 1995) adlı eserleriyle İbnü’l-Arabî’yi savunur. Nablusî’nin özellikle sonuncu eserini yazmaya, yukarıda tenkitçiler arasında adı geçen Alâeddin Muhammed el-Buhârî’nin kaleme aldığı eserin sebep olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Buhârî ve Ali el-Kārî’ye bir diğer karşı çıkış da Şâfıî fakihlerinden Ömer el-Attâr’dan gelir. el-Fetĥu’l-mübîn fî reddi iǾtirâżi’l-muǾteriżîn Ǿalâ Muĥyiddîn (Kahire 1886) adlı eser müellifin iki risâlesini ihtiva etmektedir. İlk risâle Buhârî’ye, ikinci risâle Ali el-Kārî’ye cevap mahiyetindedir. Şeyhülislâm Hasan Fehmi Efendi de er-Risâle fî îmâni FirǾavn adlı eserinde İbnü’l-Arabî’yi savunur. Çerkeşîzâde Mehmed Tevfık Efendi Levâyihu’l-kudsiyye’sinde (İstanbul 1303) muhaliflerinin iddialarına karşı deliller getirmeye çalışmıştır. Şeyh Seyyid Muhammed Lâlezârî’nin oğlu Mehmed Tâhir Efendi, sadrazam Râgıb Paşa’nın Sefîne’sinde Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’den nakilde bulunan Lâhicî’ye itiraz ettiğini okuyunca bu itirazlara bir reddiye yazar (Süleymaniye Ktp., Esad Efendi, nr. 3771, vr. 16b-17b). Edirne müftüsü Mehmed Fevzi Efendi de Firavun’un imanı meselesinde İbnü’l-Arabî’nin maksadını açıklayan Tahrîrü’l-murâd adlı Türkçe bir risâle kaleme almıştır (Balıkesir 1306). Muhammed Nûr el-Arabî, Risâletü’l-muķaddime li-mütâliǾi’l-Fuśûś adlı kısa eserinde Fuśûś’u okuyacak olan kişinin her şeyden evvel bu eserin ilmî yerini doğru tesbit etmesinin çok önemli olduğunu, bunun için önce o kişiye kısaca ilim mertebelerinin neler olduğunu anlatacağını söyler. Ayrıca Risâle fî keyüyyeti îmâni FirǾavn adlı bir eser yazarak şeyhi savunur. Bursa müftüsü Uşaklı İbrâhim Efendi el-Miskü’l-ezher fî tebrieti’ş-Şeyhi’l-ekber isimli bir müdafaanâme yazmıştır. Türkçe’deki en son Fuśûś şerhini yazan Ahmet Avni Konuk, yukarıda tenkitçiler arasında adı geçen Mehmet İhsan Oğuz’un tenkitlerini önce kendisiyle mektuplaşarak, daha sonra bu konuda iki risâle yazarak cevaplandırmıştır (Vahdet-i Vücûd ve Vahdet-i Şuhûd Münâkaşaları, İstanbul Belediyesi Atatürk Kitaplığı, Osman Ergin, nr. 65; İmâm-ı Rabbânî Mektubâtının Reddiyesi, İstanbul Belediyesi Atatürk Kitaplığı, Osman Ergin, nr. 1812; a.e., nşr. C. Bardakçı, Tasavvuf, I-VI1, İstanbul 1948-1949). Şeyh Hüseyin Sâdeddin (Sırrı) Efendi de bir makale ile İmâm-ı Rabbânî’nin tenkitlerinin yersiz olduğunu belirtir (Millî Mecmua, sy. 27, s. 439-440; sy. 28, s. 456-457; sy. 31, s. 500-501). İsmail Fennî Ertuğrul Vahdet-i Vücûd ve İbn Arabî adlı eserini İbnü’l-Arabî’yi savunmak için yazmış ve başta Alâeddin Muhammed el-Buhârî, Ali el-Kārî ve İbn Teymiyye olmak üzere İbnü’l-Arabî’yi tenkit edenlere maddeler halinde cevap vermeye çalışmıştır. Muhammed Gurâb’ın garip iddiaları ise M. Chodkiewicsz tarafından cevaplandırılmıştır (St.l, sy. 63, s. 179-182; a.e., sy. 76, s. 177-180). Selçuk Eraydın, “Fusûsu’l-Hikem’e Yapılan Bâzı İtirazlar” adlı yazısı ile bu itirazlara cevap verme geleneğini bugün de sürdürmüştür (Konuk, Fusûsu’l-Hikem Tercüme ve Şerhi M. Tahralı – S. Eraydın, Eraydın’ın IV. cilde yazdığı önsöz, s. 27-62). Bunların yanı sıra aralarında Mecdüddin el-Bağdadî, Kemâleddin İbnü’z-Zemlekânî, Ahmed b. Abdullah et-Taberî, Beyzâvî, İbn Arabşah el-İsfahânî, Fîrûzâbâdî, İbn Hacer el-Askalânî, Celâleddin es-Süyûtî, Fahreddin er-Râzî, İzzeddin İbn Abdüsselâm, İbn Asâkir, Zekeriyyâ el-Ensârî, İbn Kemal, İbn Hacer el-Heytemî, Şehâbeddin el-Âlûsî, İbn Âbidîn, Şemseddin el-Bisâtî gibi kişilerin de bulunduğu birçok şeyhülislâm, kadı, müftü, fakih ve âlim İbnü’l-Arabî ve Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem lehinde fetva vermiştir. Osman Yahyâ, İbnü’l-Arabî’nin eserleri üzerine hazırladığı tezinde İbnü’l-Arabî’ye ve özellikle eserine yapılan bu çeşit tenkitlerin, fetvaların ve bunlara karşı yazılan müdafaa ve karşı fetvaların bir dökümünü yapmıştır (Histoire et classification de l’ceuvre d’Ibn Arabi, I, 114-135). Tesirleri. Etrafında en çok fikrî tartışmanın yapıldığı bir eser olması dolayısıyla Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem’de bütün İslâm entellektüel tarihinin genel görüntüsünü müşahede etmek mümkündür. Bazan çok şiddetli tenkitlere mâruz kalan, hatta yakılan, bazan sultanlar tarafından okunan, en büyük medreselerde okutulup şerhedilmeye çalışılan, iktibaslar yapılan, methi için şiirler yazılan eser İslâm düşünce tarihine bir canlılık ve dinamizm kazandırmıştır. Fuśûś üzerinde ders yapılması bizzat müellif İbnü’l-Arabî ile başlamış, daha sonra onun izniyle Sadreddin Konevî tarafından devam ettirilmiştir. Cendî, Dâvûd-i Kayserî, Abdülganî en-Nablusî gibi kişilerin eseri okuttukları bilinmektedir. Kaynaklarda, günümüze kadar sürdürülen bu derslerle ilgili pek çok rivayet bulunmaktadır. Meselâ Cendî, Konevî’nin Fuśûś’un giriş kısmını şerhettiği sırada kendisine gaybî bir varidat ve nefes-i rahmânîden bir nefha gelip zâhirini ve bâtınını kapladığını, bunun kendisi üzerinde şaşırtıcı bir tasarruf olduğunu ve Allah’ın kitabın bütün muhtevasını zihnine bu şekilde açtığını söyler. Konevî de bu mânanın Cendî’de zuhur ettiğini görünce aynı şeyi İbnü’l-Arabî’den Fuśûś’u şerhetmesini talep ederken kendisinin de yaşadığını, İbnü’l-Arabi’nin kendisinde tasarrufa geçtiğini ve bütün kitabın mânasının malum olduğunu belirtir. Konevî bu olay üzerine Cendî’ye esere bir şerh yazabileceğini söylemiştir (Müeyyidüddin el-Cendî, s. 9-10). Molla Câmî, Muhammed Pârsâ’nın, “Fuśûś candır, Fütuĥât ise gönül. Fuśûś’u anlayan ve onu yüce bilen kişi Allah’ın resulünün ruhaniyetine yaklaşmış ve ona bağlılığını arttırmış olur” dediğini nakleder (Reşehât Tercümesi, s. 111). Öte yandan “Fusûsî” tabirinin bir dönem bazı muhitlerde bir suçlama ifadesi olarak kullanıldığı, Dede Ömer Rûşenî ve halifelerinin başına gelen bir olaydan anlaşılmaktadır. Rivayete göre Rûşenî bir gün halifelerinden birkaçını Karabağ Terekemeleri’ne irşad için göndermiştir. Halkın onlara rağbetini gören bazı mollalar, “Bunların sözüne inanmayın, bunlar Fusûsîlerdir” diyerek onları tekfir etmiş ve topluca Rûşenî’nin yanına gidip ona da hakaret ederek buldukları Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem nüshalarını herkesin gözü önünde yakmışlardı. Rûşenî’nin vefatından yıllar sonra halifesi İbrâhim Gülşenî, Karabağ’da Akkoyunlu Sultanı Yâkub’un huzurunda kış aylarında yapılan sohbetlerde isim vermeden eserden bazı konuları anlattıktan sonra bir gün mollaların içinden dört kişi seçerek kendileriyle Fuśûś’u mütalaa etmek istediğini söyler. Seçilen bu dört kişi, şeyhin yaptığı Fuśûś dersleri sonunda problemli zannettikleri yerlerin daha evvel şeyhin sohbetlerinde açıklanan yerler olduğunu anlar ve dördü de tövbe edip şeyhe biat eder. Bunun üzerine şeyh bunları halvete sokar. İçlerinden Mevlânâ Abdülganî el-Megânî, girdiği halvetlerdeki müşahedeleri neticesinde Fuśûś’u müdafaa etmek üzere Ŧardü’l-luśûś Ǿan ħuśûśi’l-Fuśûś, Mevlânâ İsmâil de Reddü’n-nuśûś Ǿan ħuśûśi’l-Fuśûś adıyla birer eser yazarak şeyhe teslim ederler (Muhyiddîn-i Gülşenî, s. 88, 180-181). Ne gariptir ki bu olayı nakleden Muhyî’nin de başı yıllar sonra Fuśûś yüzünden derde girmiştir. Muhyî bir gün Edirne’de Eskicami’de namaz kılarken elindeki Fuśûś’u yanı başına koymuş, Fuśûś’u bulduğu yerde yakmasıyla meşhur o dönemde Edirne müftüsü, daha sonra şeyhülislâm olan Çivizâde Mehmed Efendi de namazda tam onun yanına düşünce kitabı görmüş, namazın ardından derhal kendisini çağırtarak hakaretlerde bulunmuş ve hapsettirmiştir (Hulvî, s. 55’l-558). Diğer taraftan Fuśûś okutan şeyhülislâmlar da vardır. Meselâ Rifâî Seyyid Nûrî Mehmed Efendi gençliğinde Şeyhülislâm Müftîzâde Ahmed Efendi’den Fuśûś okuduğunu söyler (Hüseyin Vassâf, I, 198). Nakşî-Hâlidî şeyhi Muhammed b. Abdullah el-Hânî’nin Emîr Abdülkādir el-Cezâirî’den Fuśûś’un zor yerlerini sorduğunu torunu nakleder (Abdülmecîd el-Hânî, s. 282). Son devir Fuśûś üstatları arasında Trablusgarp nâib-i hükümdârı Şemseddin Paşa’nın ismi geçer. Her ne kadar tarihte mesnevîhâneler benzeri özellikle Fuśûś okutulan Fusûshâneler teşekkül etmemişse de değişik yerlerde ve zamanlarda birçok ders halkasında bu kitap okutulmaya devam edilmiştir. Yenikapi Mevlevîhânesi şeyhi Osman Selâhaddin Dede’nin, oğlu Celâleddin Şeyhî Dede’ye Fuśûś’u okuttuğu (İbnülemin, s. 1833), Mevlevî Esad Dede’nin Fâtih Camii’nde cemaate Meŝnevî, medresedeki odasında bazı özel kişilere Fuśûś dersleri verdiği rivayet edilir (a.g.e., s. 326-327). Son devir mesnevîhanlarından ve Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi eski müdürlerinden Uşşâkî şeyhi Mehmed Hazmî Tura’nın 1960’lı yıllarda Fâtih Camii’nde Meŝnevî okuturken Keçeciler’deki Mahmud Bedreddin Dergâhı’nda da az sayıdaki kişiye Fuśûś okuttuğu bilinmektedir. İnâdiye Sadî Dergâhı’nın son şeyhi Râşid (Er) Efendi ile Bandırmalı Dergâhı şeyhi Yûsuf Fâhir Baba, Kelâmî Dergâhı’nda Nakşî şeyhi Esad Erbîlî’den Fuśûś okuduklarını söylemişlerdir. İsmail Hakkı İzmirli gençliğinde Âsım Bey adlı bir kişiden Fuśûś okuduğunu, ancak ileriki yaşlarda farklı düşündüğünden dersi sürdürmediğini söyler (İTA, s. 583). Moğol istilâsı sırasında Anadolu’ya sığınan İranlı âlimler Anadolu’da İbnü’l-Arabî’nin fikirleriyle ve Fuśûś’la tanışmışlar, ülkelerine dönünce bu eseri okutmuşlardı. Bugün de İran’ın geleneksel medreselerinde Fuśûś ders kitabı olarak okutulmaktadır (eserin İran muhitindeki tesirleri için bk. Abdülhüseyin Zerrînkûb, s. 119-157). 1910’larda İstanbul’da kurulması düşünülen Medresetü’l-meşâyih adındaki tasavvuf mektebinde okutulması tasarlanan derslerin başında el-Fütûĥâtü’l-Mekkiyye ile Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem geliyordu. Halen İngiltere’de Beshara Esoteric School adlı özel bir okulda Fuśûś’tan bölümler okunarak buradaki konular üzerinde meditasyon yapılmaktadır. Fuśûś birçok şairin şiirlerine de konu olmuştur. Meselâ Nâbî’nin Fuśûś için söylediği, “Bâtın-ı âyât-ı Kur’ân’dır Fütûĥât u Fuśûś / Gevher-i deryâ-yı irfândır Fütûĥât u Fuśûś /Sahibi hatmü’l-velâye olduğundan Nâbiyâ / İki şâhid iki burhandır Fütûĥât u Fuśûś” kıtası ile Niyâzî-i Mısrî’nin, “Muhyiddîn ü Bedreddîn ettiler ihyâ-yı dîn / Derya Niyâzî Fuśûś, enhândır Vâridat” beyti en çok meşhur olanlardır. Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem Şah Veliyyullah ed-Dihlevî’ye ilham kaynağı olmuş, Dihlevî buna benzer tarzda Teǿvîlü’l-eĥâdîŝ (Haydarâbâd 1966) adlı bir eser yazmıştır. Fârâbî’ye nisbet edilen el-Fuśûś fi’l-ĥikme adlı eser bazı kaynaklarda Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem şeklinde kaydedildiğinden zaman zaman İbnü’l-Arabî’nin eseriyle karıştırılmıştır. Bibliyografya İbnü’l-Arabl, Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem, TİEM, nr. 1882, 1933; a.e. (Afîfî), tür.yer.; a.mlf., el-Fütûĥâtü’l-Mekkiyye, Kahire 1293, I, 59; II, 357-377, 456; a.mlf., el-Fihrist (nşr. Ebü’l-Alâ el-Afîfî, Mecelletü Külliyyeti’l-âdâb, VIII, içinde), İskenderiye 1954, s. 187; a.mlf., el-İcâze (Iśŧılâĥâtü Şeyħ Muĥyiddîn b. ǾArabî içinde, nşr. Abdülvehhâb el-Câbî), Beyrut 1990, s. 37; Sadreddin Konevî, Kitâbû’l-Fükûk (nşr. M. Hocevî), Tahran 1992, s. 180-184; İbn Teymiyye, İbn Teymiyye Külliyatı (trc. Ahmet Önkal v.dğr.), İstanbul 1986, II, 35, 42, 127, .128, 147-374; Müeyyidüddin el-Cendî, Şerĥu Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem (nşr. Seyyid Celâleddîn-i Âştiyânî), Meşhed 1982, s. 5, 9-10; Abdürrezzâk el-Kâşânî, Şerĥu Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem, Kahire 1309; Haydar el-Âmülî, el-Muķaddimât min Kitabi Naśśi’n-nuśûś (nşr. H. Corbin – Osman Yahyâ), Tahran 1975, H. Corbin’in girişi, s. 1-46, O. Yahyâ’nın girişi, s. 6-69; Esterâbâdî, Bezm ü Rezm (trc. Mürsel Öztürk), Ankara 1990, s. 355; Muhammed Pârsâ, Şerh-i Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem (nşr. Celîl-i Misgernejâd), Tahran 1987, nâşirin mukaddimesi; Akşemseddin, Risâletü’n-nûriyye, Köprülü Ktp., nr. 705; Ni‘metullah Velî, Tercüme-i Naķşü’l-Fuśûś (nşr. Necîb Mâil-i Herevî, Deh Risâle-i Mütercem-i İbn ǾArabî içinde), Tahran 1987, s. 81-138, ayrıca bk. nâşirin mukaddimesi; Câmî, Şerĥu Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem (Nablusî, Şerĥu Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem içinde). Kahire 1323; Lâmiî, Nefehât Tercümesi, s. 623, 634; Reşahât Tercümesi, s. 111; Kārî el-Bağdâdî, Muhyiddin İbnü’l-Arabî’nin Menkabeleri (trc. Abdülkadir Şener – M. Rahmi Ayas), Ankara 1972, s. 31, 33, 49, 51, 54, 55; İbrâhim el-Halebî, NiǾmetü’ź-źerîǾa fî nuśreti’ş-şerîǾa, Süleymaniye Ktp., Fâtih, nr. 2880; Kemal Paşazâde, Śûretü’l-fetâvâ (Nablusî, Vücûdü’l-ĥaķ içinde, nşr. Bekrî Alâeddin), Şam 1995, s. 81-82; Bâlî Efendi, Şerĥu Fuśûśi’l-ĥikem, İstanbul 1309; Şa‘rânî, el-Kibrîtü’l-aĥmer, Kahire 1279; Abdullah Bosnevî, Şerhu Fuśûśi’l-ĥikem, Süleymaniye Ktp., Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 1247; a.mlf., Tecelliyâtü arâǿisi’n-nuśûś, İstanbul 1290, I, 7; II, 489; Ali b. Şihâbüddin el-Hemedânî, Şerĥu Fuśûśi’l-ĥikem, Süleymaniye Ktp., Şehid Ali Paşa, nr. 2794, vr. 503a-677a; Muhyiddîn-i Gülşenî, Menâkıb-ı İbrâhim-i Gülşenî (nşr. Tahsin Yazıcı), Ankara 1982, s. 88, 180-181; Ali el-Kārî, Risâle fî vaĥdeti’l-vücûd, İstanbul 1293, s. 114; Kâtib Çelebi, Mîzânü’l-hak fî ihtiyari’l-ehak (haz. Mustafa Kara), İstanbul 1981, s. 102-104; Keşfü’ž-žunûn, II, 1261-1265; Hulvî, Lemezât-ı Hulviyye (haz. M. Serhan Tayşî), İstanbul 1993, s. 557-558; Mehmed Fevzi Efendi, Tahrîrü’l-murâd, Balıkesir 1306; Muhammed b. Hamîdüddin el-Mekkî, el-Cânibü’l-ġarbî fî ĥalli müşkilâtı İbn ǾArabî (nşr. Necîb Mâil-i Herevî), Tahran 1985; Tâceddîn-i Hârezmî, Şerĥu Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem (nşr. Necîb Mâil-i Herevî), Tahran 1985, ayrıca bk. nâşirin mukaddimesi; Abdülganî en-Nablusî, eś-Śırrü’l-muħtebî fî đarîħi İbni’l-ǾArabî Süleymaniye Ktp., Esad Efendi, nr. 3606, vr. 126b-129b; a.mlf., er-Reddü’l-metin Ǿala münŧaķıśi’l-Ǿârif Muĥyiddîn, Süleymaniye Ktp., Esad Efendi, nr. 1689, vr. la-55b; a.mlf., el-Vücûdü’l-ĥaķ (nşr. Bekrî Alâeddin), Dımaşk 1995, s. 365; a.mlf., Şerĥu Fuśûśi’l-ĥikem, I-II, Kahire 1905; Abdülmecîd el-Hânî, el-Ĥadâǿiķu’l-verdiyye, Dımaşk 1306, s. 282; Ya‘kub Han Kâşgarî, Tavżîĥu’l-beyân, Delhi 1315; Hüseyin Vassâf, Sefîne, I, 198; İbnülemin, Son Asır Türk Şairleri, s. 326-327, 1833; Ahmet Avni Konuk, Vahdet-i Vücûd ve Vahdet-i Şuhûd Münâkaşaları, İstanbul Belediyesi Atatürk Kitaplığı, Osman Ergin, nr. 65; a.mlf., İmâm-ı Rabbânî Mektubâtının Reddiyesi, İstanbul Belediyesi Atatürk Kitaplığı, Osman Ergin, nr. 1812; a.mlf., Fusûsü’l-Hikem Tercüme ve Şerhi (haz. Mustafa Tahralı – Selçuk Eraydın), İstanbul 1987-92, ayrıca bk. hazırlayanların önsözü, I, XXIX-LXIV; II, 9-38; IV, 27-62; S. A. Q. Husaini, The Pantheistic Monism of Ibn al-Arabi, Lahore 1945; Brockelmann, GAL, I, 572; Suppl., I, 792-793; Hilmi Ziya Ülken, İslâm Düşüncesi (İstanbul 1946), İstanbul 1995, s. 309-321; Osman Yahyâ, Histoire et classification de l’ceuvre d’Ibn Arabi, Damas 1964, I, 114-135, 240-257, 406-407; Seyyid Hossein Nasr, “Ibn Arabi in Persian Spaeking World”, el-Kitâbü’t-Teźkârîyi Muĥyiddîn b. ǾArabî, Kahire 1969, s. 357-363; Süleyman Ateş, İşârî Tefsir Okulu, Ankara 1974, s. 170-176; Ebü’l-Alâ el-Afîfî, Muhyiddin İbnü’l-Arabî’nin Tasavvuf Felsefesi (trc. Mehmet Dağ), Ankara 1975, s. 70-97; M. İhsan Oğuz, İslâm Tasavvufunda Vahdet-i Vücûd, Kastamonu 1976; R. A. Nicholson, “Some Notes on the Fususu’l-Hikam”, Studies in Islamic Mysticism, Cambridge 1980, s. 149-161; H. Corbin, Creative Imagination in the Sufism of Ibn Arabi (trc. R. Manheim), Princeton 1981; M. Mahmûd el-Gurâb, Şerĥu Fuśûśi’l-ĥikem, Dımaşk 1985; Humeynî, TaǾlîķāt Ǿalâ şerħi Fuśûśi’l-ĥikem, Tahran 1985; Hüseyin Atay, “İlmi Bir Tenkid Örneği Olarak İbn Kemal Paşa’nın, Muhyiddin b. Arabi Hakkındaki Fetvası”, Şeyhülislâm İbn Kemal Sempozyumu, Ankara 1986, s. 267-268; Necîb Mâil-i Herevî, Dâniş, XI, İslâmâbâd 1987, s. 101-108; Abdülhüseyin Zerrînkûb, Dünbâle-i Cüstücû der Taśavvuf-i Îrân, Tahran 1990, s. 119-157; İsmail Fennî Ertuğrul, Vahdet-i Vücûd ve İbn Arabî (haz. Mustafa Kara), İstanbul 1991, s. 105-250; Michael Sells, “Toward a Poetic Translation of the Fusus al-Hikam”, Muhyiddin Ibn Arabi: A Commemorative Volume, London 1993, s. 124-139; Mustafa Tahralı, “The Polarity of Expression in the Fusus al-Hikam”, a.e., s. 351-359; “Fusûsul-hikem Tahlil ve Tenkidi”, Hikmet, sy. 76, İstanbul 1329, s. 3-4; Şeyh Hüseyin Sâdeddin, “İmâm-ı Rabbânî ve Şahsiyyet-i Tasavvufiyyesi”, Millî Mecmua, sy. 27, İstanbul 1340, s. 439-440; sy. 28 (1340), s. 456-457; sy. 31 (1340), s. 500-501; Nafiz Danışman, “Fusûsu’l-hikem Kitabının Türkçe ve Fransızca Tercümeleri”, AÜİFD, I-IV (1957), s. 157-158; Charles André Gilis, “La sagesse de la réalité actuelle dans le Verbe de Dawud (David)”, Etudes traditionalles, Paris, Avril – Septembre 1976, s. 102-124; (October – Decembre 1976), s. 162-185; (Janvier – Mars 1977), s. 27-45; Andreas d’Souza, “Jesus in Ibn Arabi’s Fuśūś al-Ĥikam”, Islamochristiana, sy. 7, Roma 1982, s. 185-200; W. C. Chittick, “Ibn al-Arabī’s Own Summary of the Fusūs”, Journal of the Muhyiddin Ibn al-Arabi Society, I, Oxford 1982, s. 30-93; a.mlf., “Notes on Ibn Al-Arabi’s Influence in the Subcontinent”, MW, CLXXXII/3-4 (1992), s. 225, 234; Masataka Takeshita, “The Theory of the Perfect Man in Ibn Arabi’s Fusus al-hikam”, Orient, XIX, Tokyo 1983, s. 87-102; M. Chodkiewicsz, “Revue des Sharh Fusus al-hikam par Mahmud Ghurab”, St.I, sy. 63 (1986), s. 179-182; a.mlf., “Notes et commentaries sur Mahmud Ghurab: Sharh Fusus al-hikam”, a.e., sy. 76 (1992), s. 177-180; J. W. Morris, “Ibn Arabi and His Interpreters”, JAOS, CVI/3 (1986), s. 539-551; CVI/4 (1986), s. 733-756; CVII/1 (1987), s. 101-119; Celîl-i Misgernejâd, “Berresî-yi Şurûĥ-i Fârsî-yi Fuśûśü’l-ĥikem”, MaǾârif, VIII/2, Tahran 1991, s. 41-69; İsmail Hakkı İzmirli, “Âsım”, İTA, s. 583; Ahmed Ateş, “Muhyi-d-dîn Arabî”, İA, VIII, 543-553. *Mahmut Erol Kılıç Kaynak *http://www.islamansiklopedisi.info/ *http://muhyiddinarabi.com/2014/03/14/fususul-hikem/#more-490 Tedarik İçin *http://www.literakitap.com/Adem-Kelimesindeki-Ilahi-Hikmet-Fassi,PR-264.html Kategori:Muhyiddin İbn-i Arabi Kategori:Fususu’l Hikem